


fuck me and feed me

by neonskys



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Actions Implied, Song fic, will tag more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonskys/pseuds/neonskys
Summary: ( "hey there, bonita.." larry reached over to travis, who was lying next to him, and held his face gently in his head. )
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 5





	fuck me and feed me

' he said... '

"hey there, bonita.." larry reached over to travis, who was lying next to him, and held his face gently in his head.

' i've been waiting for the chance to say the words... '

"i love ya.." the brunet spoke before moving his face closer to the blonde's, and his lips hovered travis' pink lips. he chuckled before pulling away and sitting up. then he pulled the other onto his lap, "so can i..get underneath ya?", he spoke as he laid them down. travis hovered over him, looking into his eyes. "boy you're kinda crazy.." the blonde chuckled 

' so i say.. '

larry cleared his throat, "fuck me and feed me and i'll be your diamond.." he slowly removed travis' shirt, and travis' lips dove for larry's neck. "if you never leave me..yeah i'll keep you skyward.." travis was roughly kissing the brunet's neck, nibbling a bit here and there. "and i won't be crazy, no i'll keep you grounded.." suddenly, larry flipped them and pinning travis to bed with a smirk on his face, "and if you want it baby, then get yourself around it now.."

' ill never be like the boys you had before me '

travis turned bright red when pinned to the bed, but it felt good to be under him like this. "cause you've got a good thing going..and i know you'd adore me.." the blond smirked subtly while reaching up to wrap his arms around the other's neck, since larry started rubbing his hands along his sides underneath his shirt.

' and he says.. '

"maybe ill keep ya, on the low for time when i feel like wasting time alone and maybe... maybe ill please ya, or get kinda crazy." larry smiled slyly, and teasingly pressed his own body against travis'. the other chuckled and flipped them again, straddling the brunet's waist, rubbing his hips roughly against the others. 

' then he said.. '

"fuck me and feed me..." the two quickly stripped one another, travis moving in order to bounce on larry's hips. "and ill be your diamond.." the blonde sounded extremely breathing while digging his nails into larry's shoulders. "if you never leave me..boy then ill keep on trying.." larry whispered into travis' ear, while gripping his hips tightly. "and you can get crazy.." travis breathily whispered back, then continued, "cause you keep me grounded.." larry bounced him up and down harder, "so if you want it, baby, just get yourself around it now.."


End file.
